


Say hey if you're gay

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable dorks, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sabriel relationship - Freeform, Sam is wearing a shirt that says "Say hey if you're gay", Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post on Tumblr: http://princessofsabriel.tumblr.com/post/133308000582/deanlovestaylorswift-essentialcas </p><p>Sam comes down the stairs wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a T-shirt that says: "Say hey if you're gay"</p><p>All fluffy cuteness, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say hey if you're gay

“Sammy, honey?”  
Sam just hummed in recognition at his mother before returning to his essay on Norse Mythology. He was just about to start writing about “Ragnarök”, which is what the Vikings called the end of the world, and was contemplating whether or not to include the different signs that were to signal the impending doom that was “Ragnarök”, when his mother stepped into his room and demanded his attention. He looked up at her, indicating that she had his full attention on whatever it was she wanted to tell him.

“Sam, I am having some guests over at….”

_Maybe the teacher would appreciate his dedication to his essay if he not only described the signs of “Ragnarök” but started of by explaining, in detail, about all of the different Gods included in Norse Mythology? He HAD been wanting to look a little closer into Loki after all…_

“...and so I need you to dress appropriately, because they are very traditional and may not appreciate something like what you are wearing now. Sam, are you even listening to what I’m saying?” His mother looked at him with a stern face and Sam realised that he’d tuned out on her, being so focused on his work, and had missed most of what she had said. He gave an internal shrug, she would most likely repeat herself at a later date anyway. She usually did.

“Yep! Traditional guests, dress appropriately. Do not wear my “Say hey if you’re gay”- shirt, even though it is my favorite, because guests has no sense of humor and hate gays. Got it, mom!”

She frowned a little at his words but gave a small nod and left, seemingly somewhat happy with his response, and Sam returned to his research.

 

A few hours later, just as he was finishing up his work, his mother called him down for dinner and Sam got up from his desk to go down-stairs. He thought for a second about putting on some pants or maybe change into something a little less comfortable than just his boxers and his favourite T-shirt, but then figured it would just be him and his mom anyway so he shrugged and went to go downstairs to grab some of the food his mother had made. It smelt delicious even before he reached the stairs and Sam hurried down with a smile on his lips. Then stopped dead in his tracks when he realised that his mother was not alone at the table. With her are three people that Sam had never met before, all dressed up for a proper traditional dinner.

_Fuck, she was talking about TODAY!?_

 

A boy, not much older than himself, looked up at him and Sam could feel his eyes roaming over his body, the body that was currently wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a T-shirt that said… Remembering exactly what it said on his T-shirt, Sam curses internally. The other boy, however, seemingly can’t help the huge grin that spreads over his face as he reads the message on the shirt.

Suddenly, he stands up and says “Oh hells yeah! Hey, Gigantor!”

Sam frowns and looks down at his shirt, just to make sure he’s got the one he thinks he’s got on him. He looks back to the boy who’d just outed himself to his entire family, if the scandalized looks they are giving HIM instead of Sam are something to go on, and then can’t seem to take his eyes off of him.

 

He lets his vision focus on the hair, that looks like the boy has something of a halo i the light of the kitchen lamp. Sam’s eyes catches at the boy’s lips, lips that is currently forming a mischievous smile that Sam finds himself returning. Next, he notices the eyes, and by God those golden eyes are the most beautiful that Sam has ever had the fortune to drown in. And he is, drowning in those eyes. Even from the distance the two of them are currently at, those globes of gold has the taller boy completely mesmerized. Sam finds himself wanting to close the distance between the two of them, just so he can study those eyes a little closer. Just so he can run his hands through the golden hair and trace that smile.

Finally able to draw himself from whatever enchantment he’d been under, Sam looks up to see that the attention of the whole table is suddenly back on him, looking like they’re expecting an explanation for his choice of clothing (or rather, lack thereof). He feels his blush intensifying and looks towards his mother before he finally speaks:

“Oh God, I am so sorry! I completely forgot that we were having dinner-guests tonight! I am so SO sorry! I’m going up to change into something more presentable right away. I am so sorry!”  
Then he runs up the stairs as fast as he can, but not fast enough to miss the

“Yes, God sent you alright! Nobody is complaining about your wardrobe, Moose!” that the other boy yells after him.

Sam can help but smile as he closes the door to his room.

 

When he returns downstairs a few minutes later, having dressed in appropriate black jeans and a flannel-shirt his mother had gotten him for christmas, the conversation seem to have moved on to less scandalous topics. He gives his mother an apologizing smile before he introduces himself to everyone and then sits down at the edge of the table, next to the other boy who had introduced himself at Gabriel.

Finding the adults engrossed in whatever boring subject they were discussing, Sam turns to Gabriel and decides to ask him about the reaction from his parents earlier.

“So, uhm… Gabriel. About earlier, was that you.. ehm I mean” he stammers, not quite knowing how to formulate his words. How does one even bring up a question like that?

_Do you remember when you said “hey” to me? Was that you coming out as gay?_

Actually, that didn’t sound so bad when he thought about it. He opened his mouth to try again, but before he even had a chance to get any words out, Gabriel quieted him by putting three fingers at his mouth. Then he started counting down on them as he spoke:

“First of all: Call me Gabe. It’s just easier that way and only my mother call me Gabriel. Second of all: Yes, that was me coming out to my parents. I’m expecting a full lecture about how I’m just confused and how they will help me get over this phase as soon as we get home” Sam looked over towards what was supposedly Gabe’s parents and couldn’t quite believe that the other boy had just said that in front of them. Gabriel noticed his line of sight and chuckled before he continued:

“Oh, they are fully engrossed with the conversation they’re having with your mother right now. They didn’t hear a thing of that. Besides, they can’t exactly blame me for coming out when there’s six foot something of pure gorgeousness practically announcing that he’s batting for my team right in front of me, can they?” Sam blushed at that and Gabriel winked at him before dropping his head and all of a sudden looking a little shy. Sam was just about to ask about the third finger and point when the golden-eyed boy in front of him spoke again.

“Now, for the third and most important point: Do you want to go out with me sometime?”

Taken a little aback by this, it took Sam almost a minute to answer and he saw the small hope that had been in Gabriel’s eyes slowly make way for embarrassment as he let his head hang in defeat. Grabbing one of the boy’s hands in one of his own and tipping his head up to let those golden eyes meet his own hazel ones, he let a small smile play on his lips before he finally answered.

“Are you free this Saturday?”

The smile Gabriel gave him as he nodded made something light inside his chest, never before had he fallen that fast and that hard. Sam couldn’t help the huge grin that spread over his own features with that thought.

“Fuck… He even has dimples…” He heard Gabriel grumble, before returning to his food.

  
Never once, during the rest of that dinner, did either boy let go of the other’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on tumblr if you love Sabriel, Richard Speight Jr, Supernatural and the occasional Sterek: PrincessOfSabriel <3


End file.
